


I Could Feel The Trouble Coursing Through Your Veins

by RukiaK1



Category: Earth-616 - Fandom, Marvel Comics, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Sept for the main one), AU!BNHA, AU-ish idea, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst?, Billy Kaplan needs love, Broken Hearts, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Depression/Anxiety, More tags later, One-Sided Love, Other Worlds, Pairings are still up in the air, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Yaoi, break-ups, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Her name was Kathrine Pride, a new student to their class on their first year of studies at the UA College (implemented to continue their training even as they were working on the field due to new and violent threats). She came with a boy named William Kaplan, and with them...their world was getting turned on its head and nothing could be believed or understood any longer. For Midoriya, he isn't sure who to believe or who to trust. Things have changed, for the better or the worst and he isn't sure.--------"When you were born we lived in another world, one where quirks did not exist, but those called mutants did. You were born into a family of extremely strong mutants. But you were placed in our household and we loved you. We still do, but it's time for you to go home and meet your family, the one you do not share by blood but by...well maybe something even more important."





	I Could Feel The Trouble Coursing Through Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is well, going to be a /massive/ undertaking probably so it'll take me time to get the chapters for this one out but I am excited for this. Pairings can be left in the comments that you would like to see for either Marvel of BNHA. I'm not sure how many people will actually read this fic but I am excited to see where it goes personally, as this idea has been in my head for a long time now. The outcome of this fic is also up to you guys more than myself if people are willing to vote on a few things. But we'll see how it goes.
> 
> The first chapter is a little choppy, by the way. But it's to show case the day in Billy's mind/memory as he goes about it. It'll flow better later.
> 
> Anyways this is a full on experiment. I hope it is enjoyed.  
> Also Kitty's name is intentionally spelled as it is in the summary. You'll see why in this chapter. 
> 
> ((Title is inspired by: Tom Walker-Leave A Light On))

"This is Kathrine Pride, a new student aide that will be helping you all in your classes. She is 26 but has had many years of hero experience under an undisclosed organization." Aizawa yawned as he spoke, but acknowledged the woman standing next to him. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony-tail and wore a tight outfight, her arms behind her back.

"Thank you, sir, but just call me Kitty or Miss Pride." She replied, her eyes were warm as she gazed over the students. "Now, I would like to introduce a new student to you all. He was not part of the same organization per-say but he has been learning about his abilities and how to control them for some time now. William, please come in." She called softly, and slowly a black-haired boy walked into the room. He was wearing a long red shirt and jeans, and he looked  _very_  nervous to be there. "This is William or Billy Kaplan. He will be joining your classes as well as joining your dorms. Please treat us both well." Both gently bowed, and Kitty smiled at them all.

Midoriya took some notes on the two, wondering just what they could do. And well, college was off to an interesting start. One week in, and they had a new classmate after having the same class for the last three years. "Um." He raised his hand then. "Miss Pride can we ask you some questions about you two?" He asked gently. "Or is that...-"

"No questions are completely fine actually." Kitty smiled, looking at him. "Feel free to ask some, I know this is all so sudden. But if they are too private we're under our own discretion not to respond." 

"Of course." Midoriya nodded quickly. "Um...then if you don't mind what are your quirks?" He noticed Billy flinch a little bit but he remained silent, glancing away.

"Ah, yes that was one I expected. In simple terms, I can make my body be sort of untouchable. I can  _phase_  through objects, people, and well basically anything. Of course, it has its limits and can be risky if I use it for too long. Such as getting stuck in something which would ultimately kill me if I'm not careful."

"I...can do a lot." Billy said softly then, looking at them all. "We...don't know the limits to my powers or what the barrier is yet. And at some point, it might be best we never do find out. Because I'm dangerous." Kitty looked at him, her eyes gazing at him sadly for a moment. "Since I can't really control them very well, still."

"But that's okay." Kitty put her hands up, shaking her head some. "Billy is learning control still, because his powers are...insane. Unbelievable until you see them for your own eyes. But not an inside the classroom for learning power." 

"That was...a terrible description of my abilities. I can use them inside, Kitty." Billy smiled a little bit, looking at her. "I just would prefer not to use them at all right now." 

"Then why do you want to be a hero?"

"Bakugou!" Kirishima lifted his head to the blonde who was sitting back, his eyes meeting Billy's with ferocity. But Midoriya noted the same intensity was met back, which surprised a few people.

"Because I've watched too many people get hurt or worse!" He stated then. "My twin was one of the worst off, and it wasn't  _fair._ And as much as I hate to admit it, my Mother caused a lot of problems for a time. And my Grandfather isn't the best man but I know where his intentions come from. I want to help people, but I also want the world to know I am here to stay. Despite who I am related too, I make my  _own_  name! And I will  _not_  sit back. I did, for a long time. I sat back, because I was scared of getting into the field and I was scared of what my powers could do. I let that consume me, and it's consumed me time and time again. But this time, this time I am not going to sit back. I will learn control and I will keep the people I care about safe!"

"Billy..." Kitty whispered, her eyes were a little wide. Before she smiled. "Yes, that is a wonderful response." Then looked at Bakugou. "And for your information, people can be heroes for so many reasons. I know..." Her gaze dropped a little bit. "I knew a man, who was...not a hero but a teacher. He taught values and he loved his children, even if we weren't really his. But he showed us what our powers could be used for in a place in the world where we were not well loved or accepted." She closed her eyes. "But he was our hero first, which shows that a hero doesn't just have to be in name, it is also in what you embody." Then she looked at Bakugou. "So, tell me, what kind of hero will you be?"

He seemed a little caught off guard, looking up at her. "I. I will be one who wins!" She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Winning isn't everything." She stated.

"Tch. I know that but I don't intend to lose to villains!" Bakugou huffed out.

" _Right_." Kitty nodded, before looking at Aizawa. "We aren't taking too much time, are we?" He blinked and looked at her.

"You're being very informative about things that are not necessarily the same here." He replied calmly. "Or have been taught to them the same, so in truth I believe your insight and your determination is...new. But I am wondering myself. Do you view losing as bad, Kathrine?"

". . .yes and no." She answered slowly. "You see, I do see it as bad when I look at people being hurt or people losing their lives. But loosing also is a learning experience. I hope it is not as bad as someone dying, but you  _learn_  from your own mistakes." She closed her eyes. "Sometimes you learn the people you trust are not who you thought they were. Sometimes you learn how to win against a villain but you do not win at first or even second. Sometimes a beat down shows you, you are not yet strong enough or ready for a certain villain just yet. Or you need someone with a specific skill to help you out. Being a hero, saving people, it takes time and effort. And it is  _never_  a straight shot. Not even for the best of heroes."

"Miss Pride..." Uraraka slowly raised her hand. "I...I know this may be too personal. But it...it sounds like you have lost people in the field before?" She asked quietly. "What...what was that like for you if you don't mind me asking. I'm kind of scared of that, and I don't know how you get...better?"

". . .I have. I've lost. I've lost many actually. My teacher, my boyfriend, my friends, my  _family_." She looked down. "It takes time...support, love. It's hard. It's really, really hard sometimes. Especially when they don't die but sometimes other things happen. And they get taken away from you. I think that might be the worst part, actually. When they're not dead but they're gone. And when these things happen, you need to make sure that you have support. You need whomever you can get." She promised.

“I…see. I’m sorry that you have gone through that.” Uraraka said softly, looking at her gently.

“It sometimes is just part of the job.” Kitty responded gently. “What matters is what you do after and what you try and make for yourself. You learn through the loss and the pain. But sometimes it catches you and encases you. But those stories are for when you need them, motivation.” She crossed her arms. “As it’s almost time for the class I will be now teaching you all. Ethics and Superheroes.”

“Ethics and…Superheroes?” Midoryia blinked. “What is that?”

“It’s an entire class on ethical decisions that Superheroes can be forced to make in the field. It happens when things test your boundaries or play with your ideals. So, we’re going to talk about these moments and decide how to ethically take care of matters in the field.” Kitty smiled. “Now, who would like Billy to sit next to them?” She glanced around.

“The seat next to Bakugou is open!” Mina said quickly. “I say he should sit there!”

“That’s fine.” Billy said gently and walked over, slowly sitting down. Shifting some.

“Okay, then class is now going to begin!”

_x-x-x-x_

“Are you alright?” Midoriya slowed down to walk next to Billy, who had been avoiding most of them honestly and keeping to himself since the day had started. He jumped when Midoriya approached as well, his eyes growing wide as he gazed at him for a moment.

“Y-yes. I’m just…I haven’t really been in a school for a while now. Bad memories and things like that. So, it’s, well, odd. I don’t feel…threatened here but the memories bring enough fear, you know?”

“I see. I get what you mean, I used to really hate school. But, everyone here is nice. Relatively you know.” Midoriya smiled at him. “Well, I have my internship after this, but I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Ah, yeah.” He blinked but nodded, looking at him.  “I’ll see you then.”

“Ah, are you in an internship?” He asked then. “I know you’re new so I wasn’t sure…”

“I’m not, no.” He shook his head a little bit. “But, that’s fine for now. It’s all worked out with the school.”

“Then come with us!” Midoriya smiled. “Kacchan and I are at the same agency and they always look at perspective new interns. All we have to do is recommend you. But you have to have a costume!”

“I have one, and a name.” Billy blinked, his hand being grabbed and well, he was going along with this he guessed. “A-ah…I-I gu-guess I’m coming?” He stumbled as he followed, moving with Midoriya outside to where the blonde was waiting.

“What took ya so damn long-hhhhuuuuhhh? Why is he here?” Billy flinched but didn’t counter that.

“I thought we could bring him with, what do you think Kacchan?” Midoirya smiled at the latter, getting closer to him. “Come on, it’ll be great.”

“Fine whatever, let’s just get going already damn it!”

_x-x-x-x_

The walk to the office-building was _not_ at all comfortable for Billy. He noticed how close the other two walked, and he walked exactly three steps behind them the entire way there. It was probably worse when they went in, because he was carted away to be spoken too and have his powers checked. Which no, he did not want at all. But it still happened, and the awe on faces at some of the simple stuff he could do made him feel ill. He spent the rest of his time there showing off his abilities for person after person, keeping his true abilities and anything he didn’t want them to know about hidden. He just was not ready to let anyone know what he could really do. It just, it wasn’t the time yet for that. Maybe it would never be the time for that.

By the time it was over, and the other two were picking him up from the room he had been left in for the last ten minutes. “So, how was it. Did they like you?” Midoriya smiled.

“Fascinated, unfortunately.” Billy slowly stood up, tugging his sleeves down. “They really like my abilities and want me to come back, but I…I don’t think I will.” He shook his head a little bit. “I just, I didn’t enjoy being studied like that.”

“Studied? What the hell does that mean?” Bakugou huffed, crossing his arms and Billy wasn’t sure if he always looked like that or if he was really glaring.

“They just want to know what I can do, how much I can do, and all of that. It wasn’t…fun. And they kept making me show off to others like I was an experiment they were so glad worked.” He flinched some. “I dunno, I just felt like they only care that I can do cool things.”

“I’m sure that’s not-“

“Ah! Before you boys go.” A woman walked in then, smiling brightly. “Mr. Kaplan we’d like you to come back tomorrow so we can test the extent of your abilities at our agency. If they prove to be what we think you can probably enter the pro-field very quickly under our agency! But we want to do tests, if you don’t mind. It’s part of the job, I hope you understand. But your abilities are fascinating and we wish to-“

 _“No.”_ Billy took a step back. “I’m sorry but _no_. I don’t. I don’t want to do this.” He breathed. “I’m sorry, that’s a nice offer but no. I just…no.” He felt his breath quickening and his chest was tightening around him. He needed to get out of here ASAP, he knew that.

“We’re leaving.” Bakugou snagged his hand and began to walk. “Send the info to the school or whatever, but I don’t think they’ll want you exploiting his abilities for your shitty company.”

“Excuse me, Katsuki. We’re giving you guys an internship here out of kindness, and a boost into the hero world. This company will make you-“

“I do believe, we will be the ones making ourselves heroes out there.” Midoriya bowed. “But now we need to get back before dinner.” And quickly exited with the other two. “Well that, that was something I wasn’t expecting from that company. But I guess I know why All Might wanted both of us there or neither of us.” He whispered, before glancing at Billy. “Are you, okay? I’m sorry. I thought it might be good for you but I was wrong.”

“It’s…It’s fine.” He was just overwhelmed by the entire day. Closing his eyes at Bakugou guided him out of the building. “I appreciate you wanting to help, I just…I don’t deal well with spontaneity and things like that. Today has been _a lot_ for me. So, I really was just not ready. Sorry for worrying you. And thanks.”

“No worries. I’m sorry it happened still though! All Might told me they were great for getting heroes out there but they were not always the best with personal boundaries and things like that when it comes to heroes. They like to exploit and explore abilities for their own gain. But with Kacchan there they left us alone and just helped us out. I thought if you came with us it might be okay…”

“It’s not your fault. I just can’t say no, so I get involved in a lot of stupid things…you know?” He laughed weakly, looking down then. “I thought it was nice that you were willing to bring me along with you. It’s hard for me to get close to people and make friends. So, it was sweet of you to try and include me.” Billy reassured softly. “Just people are dumb you know, and cause issues. So, I get really stressed out easily and then it just gets-“

“Dumb.” Bakugou stopped and turned himself around. “Stop working yourself up! You’re new and stupid but we’ve got you. So, don’t worry so damn much, because we get it. Life sucks but people make it better, got it?”

“I—yes. Yes I got it.” Billy blinked, making a small noise as he was dragged again.

“Aw you want to be friends with him Kacchan?” Midoirya smiled. “That’s nice, you’re not normally like that.”

“Shut up shitty Deku, I just. . .I don’t like him lookin so damn alone! Got it? So, we’re not going to let him be all alone and shit. We’ll help him out damn it.”

“So sweet, Kacchan!” Midoriya smiled, looking at Billy. “See now you have two friends, and I’m sure you’re going to make more!”

_x-x-x-x_

Well, no, things were not so smooth when they got back. After getting an earful by Kitty for disappearing, he was sitting at dinner next to her. Why? Because there was no other spot. So, he was eating at the _teacher_ table. Silently, not speaking. He hardly touched his food, he wasn’t hungry after all. He took a few bites, pretended he finished more and left the room. _Even in this world. I’m the outcast. But that, that makes sense. I’m gay, I’m a mutant with abilities no one else can fathom. Oh and the whole Jewish thing defiantly keeps guys away. I…I kind of wish Teddy and I were still together, but he’s better off without me._ He shook his head, going to his room and closing the door gently. He locked it, taking a deep breath. Tomorrow was a new day, hopefully it would be better. But honestly, he wasn’t sure.

“It will be better. This is a second chance. It will get better.” And he went to sleep after that, but would not at all admit he cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too hard to read. It was really highlights from Billy's first day but the plot will really start to kick in the next chapter, and it'll flow a little better then. As for romances it's kinda fluid as I write, but I hope you guy will give me some inputs on what you want.


End file.
